One night stand
by LunaAtic
Summary: In exchange for useful information Ciel promised Grell to order Sebastian to become Grell's for just one night...


"Mr Sutcliff, how may assist you tonight?" Sebastian's sly smile played on his lips. Grell spun around the demon in his usual happy go lucky way. Red head continued blowing kisses at the source of his affection, but Sebastian seemed indifferent as always.

"Sebastian, baby, young Master Ciel promised you for a night for the information I've provided. So tonight, you are mine Bassy." Grell sing sung.

The smirk never left Sebastian's face as he bowed down lightly showing his obedience. "What would you wish for Mr Sutcliff?"

"Ohhh…Bassy, you are the best!" Grell threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and pecked his cheek. "For one call me Master. For two…hmm…" he pressed his fingers to his lips thinking. "You have to treat me nicely all night and three…" all of a sudden Grell's expression changed. The slyness of his character was finally showing. "Tonight, you will become mine."

Sebastian brought his hand to his mouth and gracefully pulled off the glove with his teeth. "Yes, master."

* * *

"Nghh…ahh…Sebastian," Grell moaned loudly when Sebastian twisted his finger inside the shinigami. "More…I want more,"

"Patience, _Master_, patience,"

Sebastian grabbed Grell's manhood and squeezed it before moving his hand up and down. Grell arched his back as he clenched the bed sheets in his hands. The sensation from Sebastian's fingers inside him and on his manhood was overwhelming. He didn't know how to react; all his sanity left him as soon as Sebastian touched him. His skilful hands roamed the shinigami's body finding all the sweat and weak spots, as if it wasn't the first time he touched Grell.

"I can't wait…anymore…" Grell moaned loudly grabbing onto Sebastian's shoulders when Sebastian found that sweet spot inside him.

"But we've only just started," the demon smirked slyly as he nails started to grow. Nails painted black, pointy and harp connected with Grell's pale skin. At first the blissful feeling made the red head tremble but as Sebastian dug the nails into his skin leaving bloody stains Grell grabbed onto his hand. "Do you not like it _Master_?" why did this demon sound so smug? Grell couldn't help but wonder. Ciel ordered him to obey, then why was he doing something that Grell didn't order him to do? "I thought you liked it slightly painful," Sebastian continued.

"I like to be the one giving pain," Grell hissed under his breath as he was still receiving pleasure from Sebastian's other hand. "Not receiving…" Grell grabbed Sebastian by the collar and brought his face closer. He wanted a kiss; but Sebastian pressed his finger to Grell's lips to stop him. Grell furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't give up. This could have been the only chance to have this demon. The red head caught Sebastian's fingers between his teeth. Sebastian looked at him curiously. Grell licked his fingers making sure to make it as wet as possible with his saliva. Sebastian continued looking at this man in front of him, outlining his finger with his tongue and taking it into his mouth completely.

Grell was so absorbed in what he was doing that he failed to notice the look of deadly hunger in Sebastian's eyes. Red head closed his eyes and once again took the whole finger into his mouth. Sebastian's fingers tasted of sweets. *Must be because of all the cakes young lord eats…and he'd only eat something Sebastian made.* and a sudden wave of jealously covered him.

"_Master_," Sebastian's silky voice broke through Grell's thoughts and all the last bits of defences fell when Grell looked into the demon's eyes – lit with demonic fire. Fear paralysed Grell's body. He never saw Sebastian look that way before. Sebastian could feel it.

"Do not fear me, _Master_, tonight I will only obey your wishes," he hissed ever so sweetly into Grell's ear.

A chill ran down red head's back. He swallowed hard as Sebastian took off his glasses carefully and set them aside. Grell didn't notice when Sebastian loosed his shirt or when he took it off along with the jacket. He was staring at the demon's white skin, his abs and ribs. Grell reached out and touched it. Sebastian's body was cold, but feeling it under his fingertips felt good. Grell bit his lip piercing the skin with his sharp teeth,

"Tsk, tsk…_Master_, you are so careless," Sebastian leaned in a licked off the blood making Grell freeze, if his heart was beating Grell swore it would have stopped the moment Sebastian's tongue connected with his lip.

"Sebastian…" Grell whispered cupping the demon's face. His eyes dulled with a mixture of feelings as their lips finally connected. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Grell's mouth cutting it purposely on his sharp teeth. Blood filled their mouths mixing together as their tongues danced in a passionate kiss. Sebastian's hand moved to Grell's throat and before the red head knew he was being held down by his neck. Sebastian's nails dug into his skin but not hard enough to cause pain.

He pressed Grell down on the bed with his body. Sebastian's weight on top felt arousing and Grell rubbed himself against the demon intentionally to let him how aroused he was. Grell's dripping member pressed to Sebastian's over the trousers. Sebastian released a deep throat growl pushing himself down on his partner harder. He didn't want to let the red head know that he was already at his limit. Grell sensed it, so he stopped Sebastian's moving hand and made him take his fingers out of him. As they exited his hole Grell released another lustful moan. Sebastian looked at him curiously. His eyes sparkled more. They were now burning with desire. They were burning through Grell. Grell pushed him back gently making Sebastian fall onto the mountain of pillows. Red head hovered over his partner and smirked. He licked his lips and quickly slipped Sebastian's trousers off him revealing his member.

He was already hard and throbbing. Precum appeared on the tip and started leaking down. Grell felt like screaming at his own need to feel this huge thing inside him. Red head opened his mouth and took him in. completely. Unable to hold back Sebastian growled his eyes shining with demonic light. Grell's mouth felt amazing – warm and wet; red head used his tongue skilfully giving it his all. That moment Grell Sutcliff was only thinking about his partner's pleasure. He wanted to stain Sebastian memory with this pleasure, so he would never forget who made him experience this.

Grell felt a grip on the back of his head and Sebastian roughly pushing his head down, the next second the demon exploded into shinigami's mouth. Grell coughed but swallowed everything. He looked up with slightly teary eyes searching for Sebastian's demonic gaze. He expected Sebastian to say something but he didn't, instead Sebastian grabbed Grell's hips and forced him over himself. His manhood was hard again. With one hand Sebastian held his member guiding it to Grell's entrance. Shinigami let out uncertain noise when the head started entering.

With a swift move Sebastian grabbed Grell's hips and pushed him down on his manhood completely. Grell cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure. The feeling of being filled completely made him cum. Sebastian laughed.

"This is only the beginning," he smirked and guided Grell's hips up and down, nails digging into his butt cheeks leaving bloody marks. Sebastian attacked Grell's neck biting it and tearing it. Grell cried and screamed, arching his back and moving his hips in rhythm with Sebastian. His arms snaked around Sebastian's neck. All of a sudden the demon pulled out completely causing a groan of annoyance escape Grell's lips. Sebastian pushed him down on the bed and spread his legs.

"Hold them," he ordered and Grell obeyed. He could think of nothing but pleasure.

He held his legs high in the air showing his entrance to the demon. Sebastian Grabbed Grell's manhood and entered him at the same time causing another cry out of his partner's lips. Grell wanted to touch him back but Sebastian glared at him.

"Don't touch me, keep holding your legs."

Sulkily Grell obeyed.

He didn't know how long they've been doing it. a couple of times Grell lost consciousness but whenever he opened his eyes Sebastian was still pumping into him growling like an animal and Grell would start moaning in a union with him.

After complete exhaustion Grell Sutcliff finally passed out with Sebastian still pleasuring himself using his body.

* * *

Grell opened his eyes and looked at the window in annoyance. He was extremely tired and the sunshine wasn't helping. He tried to sit up but his lower back felt completely numb. Grell groaned in pain and fell back on the pillows. The door into the room opened and Sebastian walked inside already dressed and looking like nothing had happened.

"Bassy, you are so cold!" Grell whined. "How could you leave me alone like this?!"

"Have I fulfilled you wish Mr Sutcliff?" he asked bowing lightly. Grell made a thinking face.

"I guess so. Is Ciel awake?" he questioned in return.

"Young Lord is in his office." Sebastian replied.

"Ciel, darling, I'm coming!" Grell yelled and tried to run to the door but the pain paralysed his body so he fell to his knees. Cussing in his head red head tried to get up again when a pair of strong hands lifted him in the air like he weighted nothing.

"Mr Sutcliff I wouldn't recommend making such sudden moves now let me help you get dressed…"

* * *

The door into Ciel's office burst open and a very happy red head rushed inside. He popped on the table in front of the young lord with a wide smirk on his face.

"Ciel, darling, thanks to you order I've had the best night of my life…or death!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow and stood up. He walked to the window and looked out.

"I gave no such order." He finally said after a long silence. "All I said to Sebastian was 'Do whatever you want with him. Destroy if you wish to do so.'"

Grell looked at his small back in disbelief. His conscious could not accept the information he had just received.

"No…Bassy…he'd never…" Grell mumbled in confusion. "On his free will…he'd never…" Red head stormed out of the office pushing aside Sebastian who brought tea.

"My lord, what did you tell Mr Sutcliff?" he asked placing the tea and a slice of cake on the table. Ciel sat down and sipped the tea.

"I told him the truth. I shouldn't have?"

"On the contrary my Lord," Sebastian smiled slyly. "It will give him something to think about."

"You are a _demon_." Ciel threw at his butler.

"Indeed, my Lord. I am."


End file.
